Battle of York-Edinburgh
Prologue Before the Battle of York-Edinburgh, tensions had been rising between members of the newly formed United Kingdom. These internal conflicts led to many of the towns leaving to either form their own nations or become entirely independent. On December 27th 2017, after what was supposed to be a meeting discussing plans for the newly formed nation, eventually turned into a heated argument between the several different ego's and characters that wished to see the United Kingdom unified, but in their own vision. One such nation that split off from the United Kingdom was the United_Empire, led by Lord_Whopper, Mayor of Kerala. The United_Empire had offered the United Kingdom a Military Defence Pact, but when the UK wished to, in the words of Emperor Rhombus, "Have good relations and peace", The United_Empire declared an offensive war against the United Kingdom, culminating in the Battle of Perth, which ended with a UK victory. After the Battle of Perth, Lord_Whopper was planning another invasion. However, this time he was planning to attack the British mainland, specifically the northern cities of Edinburgh and York. Mayor kcod of Hong Kong had received reports of an imminent French invasion and had received word that FrankUnderwood22 of Lyon and Pharaoh Shubble of Egypt were orchestrating the invasion. Confused as to why the French would invade, John Wilfred, Mayor of York, asked FrankUnderwood22 why he was planning an invasion of the British isles, as he was currently pre-occupied with building a mining colony in the Sahara. It was soon revealed that the United_Empire and France had formed a Military Alliance and Lord_Whopper officially declared another offensive war against the United Kingdom. The Battle of York When Lord_Whopper declared war against the UK, Only kcod and John Wilfred were the members of Britain who were active on the server at the time. Realising that they were out-manned and out-gunned, they both warned the other members of the UK that a war had been declared, which subsequently brought in BeeCow, Mayor of Port Elizabeth and Igdibahu, Mayor of Edinburgh, to repel the invasion. John Wilfred of York, a stubborn pacifist and Conscientious Objector, remained in the York Parliament building whilst members of France and Kerala taunted him from the outside. Eventually, BeeCow of Port Elizabeth, armed with an Axe and Diamond Armor, arrived at the York Parliament building. However, PvP was toggled off, meaning that the French invaders couldn't attack BeeCow, nor could he attack them. Realising he had to take action, Wilfred climbed to the top of the York Parliament Building, toggled PvP on, and began to shoot at the invaders. Before they could shoot back, Wilfred toggled PvP off, meaning the invaders couldn't shoot at him. He did this several times before coming up with a plan that would win the Battle. Wilfred toggled PvP on again, allowing BeeCow to strike the distracted French Invaders. Once the French realised what had happened, they regrouped and 5v1 attacked BeeCow. BeeCow, low on health, said the famous words "pvvptotgleoff". Wilfred, realising BeeCow was about to be killed, hastily toggled PvP off again which allowed BeeCow to regenerate health. Once BeeCow had fully regenerated, he flanked the French once again and killed the entire French invasion force, except Lord_Whopper who had decided to retreat and instead focus the attack on Edinburgh. The Battle of Edinburgh When the French had rearmed themselves, they followed Lord_Whopper to Edinburgh and dug in trenches to attack Fort Eden. Igdibahu, Mayor of Edinburgh, used the cover of Fort Eden to pelt arrows at the French invaders, killing most of them. During the battle, Mayor of Hong Kong, kcod and SilverSoul77 were killed by the invaders, whilst Igdibahu and Wilfred were severely wounded. The invaders eventually managed to get inside Fort Eden and quickly rushed to the top to confront Igdibahu and the Edinburgh defences. However, when they got there PvP was toggled off which resulted in an awkward stalemate between the two sides. This stalemate carried on for the majority of the battle until the battle became verbal when insults were thrown out from the opposing sides. Deciding enough was enough, BeeCow of Port Elizabeth challenged Lord_Whopper to 1v1 duel which eventually became a 2v1 against BeeCow. BeeCow shot and killed Lord_Whopper and forced the other invader to retreat, BeeCow also uttered the famous line "Suck a fat one and leave us alone" however this has not been confirmed by a primary source yet. Epilogue After the French invaders and Kerala retreated, the United Kingdom offered a peace treaty to Lord_Whopper which was subsequently rejected. It has not been confirmed whether there has been a diplomatic solution to this war or if the is actually still happening. Category:Battles